


Student-Teacher Conference

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anal, F/M, NSFW, PWP, PhD Student/Professor, Smut, Smutlet, acting out fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Rush and Lacey have some fun in the bedroom, wondering what they could have got up to if Lacey was one of Rush’s undergrad students. Rushacey, a pure PWP little smutlet.





	Student-Teacher Conference

 

“Do you ever think about what it would be like if I were one of your students?”

Rush drags his fingertips up Lacey’s bare back as he contemplates the question. They’re lying in her bed, sated and sleepy. Lacey’s friends can never quite believe that they got together in the end. She’s spent so much time complaining very vocally about how hard it is to be his TA and have him as a PhD supervisor, and how much of an arsehole he is.

What’s she’s only recently realised is that the antagonism between them was actually disguised sexual attraction, and since they started fucking instead of arguing, their partnership has been far more harmonious.

“You are one of my students,” he points out.

“Yeah, but there’s a big difference between PhD and undergrad. What if I were in Astrophysics 101 and I kept handing in papers late? Would we have ended up like this?”

“I doubt it. I might not balk at the age difference between us but the power balance between professor and undergrad is much bigger than between professor and TA. You’re faculty now, even if you are still studying.”

Lacey rolls her eyes.

“Let’s not get into power dynamics. I wish I’d never asked. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to become a physicist.”

“To defy all expectations.”

There’s a lot of truth in that. Looking at her in the street, Lacey knows that no-one would put her down as an AP honours student pursuing a doctorate. She has gone out of her way to prove that a girl can be a wild party animal who _thoroughly_ enjoys sex whilst still enjoying learning just as much.

They lie in silence for a while, contemplating, until Lacey gets up on her knees, throwing the covers back and straddling Rush. His eyes narrow with desire as he looks up at her, and Lacey preens under his attention. She’s always been comfortable in her skin, and she made Rush’s eyes bug out of his head by answering her door buck naked this evening.

“So, back to the scenario,” she purrs, raking her fingers down his chest. “If I was your student and you needed to punish me for missing all my deadlines, what would you do? Take me over your knee and give me a good spanking?”

She takes his hands and brings them round to her backside. He gives her a light slap, then shakes his head.

“No, not my style.”

Lacey pouts. “Well, we’ll just have to think of something that is, then, won’t we? Surely you’ve got some kind of kinky student-teacher fantasies?”

“Hmm.” Rush closes his eyes as his hands rub circles on her thighs, getting closer and closer to her core. “I don’t know. Maybe…”

“Go on. I’ve told you all of my filthy fantasies.”

“We’ve acted out most of them.”

Lacey leans in and kisses him. “Fuck me over your desk?” she whispers. “Against one of your precious whiteboards?”

“Never. I’m not having my equations smudged on your boobs.” He pinches one of her nipples and a jolt of pleasure shoots straight down between her legs.

“Maybe something different? Princess Leia in a metal bikini? Some poor innocent alien slave girl on a distant planet who’s so grateful for her freedom that she gives you her virginity as a thank you?”

Rush raises an eyebrow. “We’ve come a long way from the student with the missing homework, here.”

“So? I’m just trying to get a fantasy out of you here.”

“So, let’s get back to where we started.” He takes her shoulders and turns them over, then indicates for her to roll onto her stomach. Lacey wriggles her bum, and she feels Rush’s hands come down and cup her cheeks.

“I can think of much better things to do with your arse than spank it,” he growls in her ear. “I may be persuaded to leniency if I can get better acquainted with it.” He drags a finger down between her cheeks and pets at her tight asshole. Lacey grins at him over her shoulder.

“Anal for an extension? I’ll take that deal. My ass if yours for the fucking, Professor.”

He reaches under the bed for her box of toys. Lacey swears that he nearly fainted when he saw it for the first time, but she’s managed to get him comfortable with some of her tamer items. He grabs lube and a butt plug, and Lacey knows that he’s going to take his time and really make this a night to remember.

He drizzles the lube down between her cheeks and begins to work gently at her asshole. There’s one thing to be said of Rush’s attention to detail in his work - it definitely spills over to into the bedroom. When one finger is pumping in and out easily, he gradually adds another, stretching her out until he can slide the plug inside. He slowly fucks her with the silicone until it pushes all the way in, and Lacey’s hips are shaking with the effort of not wriggling around with her arousal. Rush once described sex with her as attempting coitus with an overexcited octopus. She hears him chuckling as he goes to wash his hands.

“You really are desperate, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Turn over, then. Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Lacey flops down onto her back, immediately changing the angle of the plug inside her, and she writhes on the sheets against it.

“Seriously? You’re making me do all the work?”

“This is punishment for your work being late,” Rush purrs. “Besides, I like watching you play with yourself. You’re bloody gorgeous with sticky fingers.”

Lacey hisses at him, because she just wants his cock in her Right Now, but she brought this predicament on herself by pushing him on the fantasy thing. Not that she’d really want to be in any other situation, of course, but Rush doesn’t need to know that. Maybe she can turn the tables on him.

She lets her legs loll open, parting her nether lips with one hand and showing off her sex, rubbing her clit as achingly slowly as she can bear and giving a guttural groan at the sensation. It takes the edge off her mounting arousal, but she can still feel herself clutching around nothing, needing something, anything inside her. She looks over at Rush; his cock is hard in his hand and he’s stroking it lazily, when really, he could be putting it inside her and solving both their problems in one go.

“Please,” she moans. “Please come here and fuck me.”

Although she knows that Rush has a great deal of willpower when he chooses to, evidently today it has deserted him as he crawls up the bed and settles himself between her legs, going in for a fierce, possessive kiss. Lacey pulls him in closer, digging her nails into his back.

“You are a greedy girl,” he says, his voice low and husky and betraying that his need is just as great as hers. “Needing both your holes filled up at the same time.”

“Yes, damn it, Nick, fuck me!”

He lines them up and presses inside her in one smooth stroke, and Lacey howls at the sensation of his cock and the butt plug together, stretching her in the best possible way and giving her a feeling of completion and pleasure unlike any she’s ever experienced before. They definitely need to do this again, if her brains haven’t blown out of her ears by the end of this.

“God, Lacey… I can feel the plug…”

He’s gone, coherent words beyond him, and Lacey shifts her hips, trying to get him to move. Finally, he obliges, his thrusts quick and desperate as the feel of the plug pushes them both on higher towards that peak. Lacey tumbles over it first with an unashamed scream, her inner walls clutching and fluttering around Rush’s cock and making him follow her over the edge just a moment later, cursing over and over as he spills deep inside her.

They’re both panting heavily as they come down from the high, their little roleplay forgotten in all of the heat and passion that’s been building over the last few minutes. Rush slips his softening cock out of her and rolls over with a groan, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and Lacey rolls over onto his chest.

“I’m gonna make you act out your fantasies more often if this is where it gets us,” she mumbles.

Rush gives a murmur of assent before running his hands down her back and gently working the plug out of her ass, stopping every time she twitches with an aftershock of pleasure.

“Yeah,” he says eventually. “I might be amenable to that.”

 


End file.
